The present invention relates to a temple for eyeglasses.
Conventional eyeglasses are currently usually constituted by a front and by a temple which are mutually connected by means of an adapted hinge.
The hinge is usually constituted by a body which has a first component associated with the front and a second component associated with the temple; the first and second components are mutually rotatably articulated by using a suitable connection pivot, which is usually constituted by a metal screw.
These conventional solutions entail problems because the screws tend to oxidize; moreover, user allergies are observed if nickel is used as a material.
Moreover, if the eyeglasses are used by children, there is the risk that they might swallow small components such as the screws, and the child might force the separation of the components of the eyeglasses and therefore of the temple from the front; it is also noted that in the case of a child the need is strongly felt to avoid, when wearing the eyeglasses, having metal parts in internal regions of the eyeglasses and particularly at the temple in the part that is adjacent to the temple region of the head, which can sometimes cause injury in case of impact.
Finally, if the eyeglasses are worn by a child, it is distinctly possible that they will be stored without too much care and therefore breakage is frequent.
As a partial solution to these drawbacks, eyeglasses for children are known which are monolithically made of flexible plastics; this solution, however, is not ideal, since in any case the temples, since they are not preformed, do not allow to wear the eyeglasses unless there are laces or elastic elements which are engaged to the tip of the temple; additionally, the characteristics of said temple allow no adjustment of the frame and therefore make it impossible to adapt it to the consumer's face.